Flames
by kawaii kokeshi
Summary: A powerful bender trained by Ozai himself became the most wanted criminal/traitor in the firenation and is captured by a banished prince. What will happen between the two? And what will her fate be if she meets Ozai again? Bad at summaries! Please read!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hi everyone!

This isn't the actual story, just an introduction, but I wanted to briefly tell you my inspiration for this fanfic.

I love _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, but one thing I didn't like was the pairing between Zuko and Mai. I mean, seriously, they spend three seasons showing us his troubled past and all that he has been through, and then stick him with a bored and spoiled teenager who has absolutely no personality or life experience. So, I definitely wanted to change that.

Also, my favorite characters were definitely Toph and June because they were the only female characters who were determined and strong, and had an edge and confidence about them. They didn't care what other people thought of them, which was probably one of my favorite parts about them. I also loved Jet because of his past and determination to bring justice. However, if you've noticed, these were the few main characters that didn't end up in a relationship at the end of the series. Maybe it was because they were too headstrong…

Therefore, I decided I would create a character that would embody the traits I loved about these characters, but as the story progresses, have my character become a bit more vulnerable and open to love.

Fire, being my favorite element since it deals with passion, strength, and determination, seemed to be the appropriate element for my character to bend.

My favorite male character was Zuko. Naturally, I wanted him to be a part of this story, and you will soon find out his involvement once you start reading.

Anyway, enough of my rambling… I hope you enjoy this fanfic! It's my very first one so, even though I do believe in constructive criticism, please be gentle. Thanks! 3


	2. Wanted

**Chapter 1- Wanted**

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping beside my window. The sun is beginning to ascend, and with it, I rise.

I walk from my bed to the open window- or rather, square-sized whole in the wall- in the corner of the room. The room is small, made of mud walls and located in a house at the center of a medium-sized village flooded with refugees from the war. There is a nightstand beside my twin-sized bed, and across from it, a dresser with a mirror above it. Except for these pieces of furniture, there is almost nothing in the room. Tattered books rest above my dresser and next to them lie my battle weapons- two broadswords, which I am skilled at handling- although they are only backup weapons. I look at my reflection in the mirror. My name is Kimi and I'm sixteen years old. I'm medium height. I have long, pin-straight black hair, porcelain skin that contrasts my hair color, and emerald green eyes, a color that helps me to blend in as a member of the Earth Nation, which I know is only a lie... I change into my green robe, lined with an even darker green on the edges- the common outfit of Earth Nation peasants- making sure to cover my right arm, which contain the truth of my origins. Before slipping bandages around my arm, I glance at the scar that will continue to follow me forever. It swirls in almost a snake-like pattern, tracing from my wrist along my forearm to the top of my elbow. It varies in color, turning shades of deep rouge to light pink on the edges. I sigh and place the bandages on, concealing those with the long sleeves of my robes.

Life sure has been different in the Earth Kingdom ever since leaving the Fire Nation, but I don't regret the choices I've made… I can't now that there's no turning back…

I leave my room and walk into the hallway, where I glance into my aunt's room. She is still sleeping, and I decide not to bother her. I skip breakfast and walk out into the street of the village where my two-room house is located. The streets are dirty, packed with scared people trying to flee the damage that has been caused by the war. They look relieved to be safe in this village, but only I know the danger they're in as long as I am here.

…

(Later that night)

I walk into a restaurant at the end of my street that is closing after the long hours of the day. I wave to the restaurant owner- the father of one of my friends, or rather fellow members- and he nods, motioning me towards the back of the shop. I open the door and find my members from this village sitting at a long table, talking amongst each other, waiting for me to arrive. They are the only ones in this village, besides my aunt, who know my true identity. When I enter the room, they look up at me and the room goes silent. I sit at the head of the table in an empty chair that has been reserved for me, and begin the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming," I say. "As you know The Resistance has been around for two years, and that is because of your bravery and support. I'm very proud of what we have done to fight against the fire nation and it will not stop until we put an end to this war."

They shout in agreement, and the meeting commences.

Zuko's POV

I've been tracking the Avatar for years now, and I have a feeling I'm getting closer to where he is. Once I take him to my father, I will regain my rightful place on the throne and restore my honor. But before I capture the Avatar, I need to make one stop first.

I know my father will be pleased when I return with the Avatar, but he would be amazed if I came back with more… with _her_- the most wanted criminal in the Fire Nation.

I shake my head in awe of how long it has been since I've seen her- Kimi. I remember the long days she would spend training with my father in the gardens outside the royal palace since we were both seven years old. Sometimes I would watch from afar as she and my father would shoot flames at one another. He would always be pleased with her capabilities and natural talent- what I never had…

"Prince Zuko!" One member of my crew shouts to get my attention.

"What?" I yell, irritated that he broke my chain of thought.

"We're approaching the shore, sir" He said timidly, obviously detecting the irritation in my voice.

"Oh," I say a little less displeased, "then prepare to land quickly. I don't want to be here very long."

I make my way to the front deck, and see that we are about to land at the shore of the village. It is late at night, and I can barely see the small lights coming from the homes in the village. "I know you're here," I whisper under my breath, and make my way back to my quarters to prepare for taking my prisoner.

Kimi 's POV

I leave the meeting, satisfied at the large number of people who have joined the Resistance. We cannot stay here for much longer, though, since the Fire Nation is always looking to capture us and take me to Fire Lord Ozai. I remember when I used to live at the palace, embraced by the Fire Lord and his son Ozai as a prodigy, with potential to be the strongest and most powerful firebender in the world. My parents thought they were giving me a better life when they agreed to let me live at the palace and train with Ozai. Little did they know the scope of the damage that experience would have on our entire family… I shake these thoughts out of my head, and make my way towards my home. I am careful to be quiet as I approach my room- I don't want to disturb my aunt who I figure is probably asleep. I open the door to my room and stop immediately as I stand in the doorway, shocked by the sight I see. I gasp.

"Hello, Kimi. It's been awhile."

I continue to stare at the unmistakable Prince Zuko as he holds my aunt hostage, two broadswords against her back.


	3. Hostage

**Chapter 2- Hostage**

Zuko's POV

"Let. Her. Go." Kimi threatened, venom dripping with every word.

I looked at her hands as they suddenly lit up with purple fire. I hid my astonishment with a smirk, but mentally gaped at what I saw. The last time I saw her, she was only able to bend orange flames, like every other firebender (except Azula who bends blue fire). But now, she controlled the purple flames, and they cast a violet light around the entire room. I had found out that not long after she betrayed the fire nation, her flames changed from orange to purple. (How or why I didn't know; I don't think anyone does). I had prepared for this, but seeing them in person was a completely different story.

I was also surprised by the figure holding the flames. She changed a great deal since I last saw her. She certainly matured, and grew even more beautiful than when I first met her, which I thought was impossible. Seeing her brought back many memories of my father's adoration for her- his prodigy. My thoughts then drifted back to her beauty, but in a flash I remembered who she was, the crimes she committed against the fire nation, and my mission.

I changed my smirk to a look that, I admit, was smug.

"If you move any further or try to attack, it'll be the last time you see your aunt alive," I threatened calmly. In addition to gathering information on her whereabouts, I knew Kimi was living with her aunt. I had heard many rumors about Kimi's powerful fire bending, and how it had only grown stronger as she grew older. She and her group, the Resistance, have been leading attacks against the fire nation, successfully defending villages from being conquered, and helping inmates escape from fire nation prisons. How she could go from faithful and promising future fire nation hero to the most wanted criminal and traitor was beyond me, but I shoved these thoughts aside for the moment.

Even though she was powerful, I knew her weakness. Her aunt was her only family left, after her parents ran off because of disappointment in her or something, I really didn't know. All I knew was that as long as her aunt was involved, she would do anything to keep her safe.

"What do you want?" She asked, although I knew she had realized why I was here.

"I'm sure you already know," I said confidently, knowing what her next actions would be.

She sighed and the flames in her hands died down. She sank to the floor on her knees and bowed her head, her hands held out to be, ready to be bound.

"Just… don't hurt her," she pleaded.

Her aunt began sobbing even more, which shocked me for a second, since I was too focused on Kimi, and had almost forgotten her aunt was here under my control.

"Don't do it, Kimi! Don't worry about me. Just go!" Her aunt began to shout, and I pushed the swords harder against her back. She was quiet in seconds, trying to control her sobs.

"Your call," I said smugly, although I was beginning to worry a little as her aunt yelled out those pleas. I knew I couldn't beat Kimi in a fight; no one had.

"No," Kimi said. "I'll be fine, jus-"

"No you won't be! You know what they'll do to you once you're in the fire nation! What they did to your parents!" Her aunt said cutting her off, unsuccessfully trying to fight back sobs. This caught me off guard. I realized I never fully knew what happened to Kimi's parents. I assumed that because she betrayed the fire nation, they refused to speak to her, but after what her aunt said, I no longer believed that was the case. And what would they do to Kimi? Surely they would just throw her in jail…. Right?

"I know," Kimi whispered, bringing me out of my thoughts. Her gaze strayed away from meeting her aunt's eyes. She remained in her previous position, and I removed the swords from the older woman's back, walking over to Kimi. I placed metal handcuffs around her small wrists, and with the handle of my sword, knocked her unconscious.


	4. Prisoner

**Chapter 3- Prisoner**

Kimi's POV

I woke up hearing voices.

The voice of what seemed like a calm and older man, and one that was much angrier.

The last thing I remembered was being bound and then hit in the back of my head. I remembered the look on my aunt's face- one of pain, suffering, grief… I shoved the memory out of my thoughts. It was too painful. I just began to realize that I was being held in someone's arms. He (I assumed it was a guy) was strong and held me tightly against his chest, which was clad with thick armor. I turned my attention to the voices I heard, keeping my eyes closed and feigning sleep.

The calm, older voice said, "I am sorry Prince Zuko. The crew was just thinking of the well being of everyone when purchasing those extra supplies, not knowing we would be having a prisoner so soon. The only place to put the extra supplies was in the prisoner cells. And we surely cannot just toss the supplies and be wasteful."

"Well then, where am I supposed to put her?" said the angry voice coming from the figure holding me, I assumed it was Prince Zuko.

"See, Prince Zuko," the calm voice responded, "you never think these things through! Your room is the only other option to put her i-"

Heat was building in his body, and I suddenly felt much warmer than I had been a second ago.

"NO!" Zuko yelled. "SHE IS NOT STAYING THERE! I AM THE CROWN PRINCE OF THE FIRE NATION AND REFUSE TO SHARE MY ROOM WITH A CRIMINAL!"

I wanted so desperately to yell at him, anger building up in my chest, but I controlled myself and continued to feign unconsciousness.

"Well, where else do you suggest we put her? On the deck? Where she can die of sickness? I'm sure your father will be very pleased to find that your stupidity killed a possible asset to him," the older voice said sarcastically. I almost laughed… Almost.

What kept me from laughing was the thought that I might actually have to face him again. The Fire Lord. And I knew he would offer me one of two options, and I would have to decide… I once again shrugged these unpleasant thoughts from my mind and listened to the conversation.

"Fine," Zuko said angrily. He sighed and stomped away.

"I would rather sleep on the deck than have to share a room with a stuck-up, spoiled brat," I thought to myself.

I thought of the old Zuko- I didn't know him that well while I was in the fire nation palace since I was constantly training with Ozai, but I do remember he was different… much different… than what he was today. He seemed innocent and sweet back then, and I could tell he always wanted to please his father- but Ozai favored Azula and… me. I would see Zuko with his mother all the time. They shared a bond that I admired. When I practiced with Ozai in the gardens outside the palace, I would see Zuko and his mother farther off sitting near a pond and playing with the turtle ducks. It was really a heart-warming sight. When she left, I remember I saw Zuko less often in the gardens, and he had changed… but not as much as after that day…

We came to an abrupt stop as I heard a metal door open, and after he walked in a few steps, it slammed loudly behind us. I was dropped- or rather thrown- on the floor, when I decided to stop feigning unconsciousness.

"Um ow!" I said, clearly annoyed.

I saw Zuko's figure above me, turned around so that I was facing his back. He flinched slightly, not knowing I would be awake so soon and just ignored me as he walked to the other side of the room.

I grumbled before deciding to drop the matter… and move onto a different one.

"You know, I'm not too thrilled with sharing a room with you either," I said, still irritated that he didn't at least have any common courtesy.

He turned around for a second and glared at me, as I willingly returned the look of hatred. What happened to him? He was so sweet before. Now, he was the typical stuck-up, overindulged, bossy, arrogant prince of the fire nation.

He turned around after holding my gaze for a few seconds and then continued to ignore me before placing the broadswords from his back on a stand above a dresser, and then walking out of the room, locking the door behind him.

I stared at the door in shock for a few seconds before looking around the room I was in. It was a large room, larger than the house I lived in with my aunt back in the village. There was a king-sized bed against the wall that faced the door Zuko just exited, covered in gold, red, and black silk sheets. In one corner of the room, opposite where the bed stood, there was a large metal dresser, and above it, two broadswords forming an "X" were displayed. I averted my eyes the moment I saw them… I knew them too well. Only previously that night had those same swords been placed against my aunt's back, forcing me to surrender as a prisoner and come to this place…

There were also other pieces of furniture scattered around the spacious room, including a desk and a few chairs. I walked over to a small window I saw on one side of the room. I looked out and saw that it was pitch black outside, and we were on the water. I could barely see the tiny trees that surrounded the village passing behind us. I realized then that I was on board Prince Zuko's ship.

I thought back to Prince Zuko. The last time I saw him, he didn't have that scar. Even though I recognized him, that scar covered almost half of his face, and reminded me of my own. I glanced down at my right arm and traced the outer lines of my scar. Maybe we weren't as different as I thought…

Just then, I heard the metal door unlock and I quickly turned around. Two guards brought in a tub full of steaming water and a third guard followed close behind them. In his hands was a red, black, and gold night robe, matching the colors of the bed sheets.

"You may bathe and change into this," the third guard said tiredly as the other two placed the tub on in the room and walked away. I could tell they had just woken up, and were not alert whatsoever, but I knew I couldn't escape. I wouldn't make the swim even back to the village if I did get off the ship.

I nodded, and he placed the clothes on the bed, locking the door behind him once more.

I walked over to the tub and changed out of my tattered Earth Nation disguise, bathing quickly in case someone was to walk in. I washed the sweat and grime off my body, and tried my best to untangle my black hair, brushing it out with my fingers until it was smooth again. I changed into the robe provided, making sure to cover my scar, and sighed. I never imagined I would have to wear these clothes again. Putting them on reminded me of so many memories of the fire nation…

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Are you finished?" said a voice from outside the door.

"Yes," I said curtly, recognizing the voice as Prince Zuko's.

I turned my eyes from the door as it opened and the same two guards from before came in and took the tub, as well as my tattered Earth Nation clothes. As they left, Zuko entered the room, and shut the door behind him, locking it.

"Close your eyes," he told me, and I glanced up at him, seeing that he was still in the armor he was in when he took me as prisoner.

"As if I would _want_ to see anything," I murmured smugly. Apparently he heard me since before I covered my eyes, a slight blush crept to his cheeks.

"Okay," he said after a minute.

I looked to see he was in sweat pants… Just sweat pants.

He had obviously been training since his chest and arms were very muscular, but once I glanced at him, I averted my eyes as if I were uninterested. I hoped a blush wouldn't creep into my cheeks and betray me.

I walked over to the bed and climbed under the sheets, making my way to the middle. I knew he would be angry, but I was sure NOT sleeping on the floor. The bed was especially comforting after the long day I had just been through.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zuko asked me annoyed, heat radiating from his body, and I could tell his temperature was rising.

"Trying to sleep obviously," I said, matter of factly.

"That's my bed!" He shouted.

"Well, that's too bad then," I responded, unmoved by his increasing temper, "I guess you'll have to sleep on the floor."

"What?" He yelled, clearly not used to being told what to do, "This is _my _ship, _my _room, and _my bed_!"

"Well then I guess you can get used to calling that _your _floor," I said pointing at the ground, "because I'm not moving."

I closed my eyes, and suddenly felt a figure lift the sheets of the bed and crawl in beside me. Now _my_ temperature was starting to rise.

"Well neither am I," he said, and he began trying to push me off the bed. He put all his weight on me, and I started getting moved toward the edge of the bed.

"Stop it!" I yelled annoyed again, trying to push him off the bed, which was not working.

"Only if you get off the bed and sleep on the floor! Or I'll make you!" and he continued to push me off.

He was pushing me with all his strength so I would have to sleep on the floor. I was not going to let him win, but he was much stronger than me, that was given- he was a strong, muscular guy (I paused). - a _guy_. Then it clicked in my head what I would do.

I stopped trying to push him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then I kissed him.

At first it was only meant to be a short kiss -a peck you might call it- where I could take advantage of his sudden lack of concentration, and push him off the bed. I wasn't even sure if this would work. At first I sensed his surprise, and he didn't move for a second. I thought my plan had failed. But then he did something that shocked me.

He kissed me back.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately, and for a moment, I didn't want to let go. His lips were soft and warm against mine, his hot breath against my skin.

But I knew that he was the enemy, not just in this struggle over who slept on the bed and who slept on the floor, that was just my pride getting in the way. It was that he was the fire nation _prince_, who had taken me as his prisoner, taken me away from the Resistance. It was he who was set on capturing the last hope the Resistance had for ending the war- the Avatar. I refused to get involved with him, and I, reluctantly, pushed him with all my might, sending him off the bed, and onto the floor.

I heard an "oof!" as he hit the floor.

"I never lose a fight," I said triumphantly, looking off the side of the bed, down at Zuko.

I turned around and heard him grumble. I returned to my place sleeping on the bed, ready to drift into oblivion.

I felt the same person crawl in beside me.

"I guess we have to share then," he said in a tone I can't explain.

"You are so persistent," I said, sounding annoyed.

I could almost feel him smirking next to me.


	5. Breakfast & Bending

**Chapter 4**

Zuko's POV

I woke up and found Kimi sleeping next to me peacefully.

I sighed and got out of bed, quickly dressing before Kimi woke up. I looked over at her. She was still asleep. She was so serene, no signs of turmoil written on her face. I shook my head. It was hard to look at the figure before me and think that she was the most wanted, most feared, and most dangerous traitor in the fire nation.

I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss last night. I was shocked when she kissed me, and was going to push her away from me (and looking back, I should have), but I didn't want to… I sighed. Whatever. I can't think about that now. It was just one stupid moment when I fell into one of her countless traps. And it would _never_ happen again.

I left the room to debrief my crew about the dangerous criminal who lay within the walls of my bedroom.

Kimi's POV

I heard a metal door slam shut, before it was quickly locked.

I saw that Zuko had left and got up from the bed. The sun was beginning to rise, and its light shone in from the small window at the side of the room.

I heard footsteps of leather boots against metal floors becoming increasingly louder, followed by the opening of my (or rather Zuko's) door.

Two guards different from the ones who came last night walked in without saying a word to me. They each glanced up at me for a moment before turning their eyes away, and while one guarded the door, the other quickly placed robes in an armoire- the clothes were unmistakably fire nation colors.

They left quickly without saying another word.

After they locked the door behind them I heard one call out to me, "Once you're done, breakfast will be served." He gave me brief directions as to where breakfast would be, and then I heard the sound of quickened footsteps along the metal floor.

That was… odd.

I walked over to the armoire and examined the new clothes. They were just as I suspected, traditional fire nation wear. I changed into the black leggings and black tunic with red designs and gold detailing on them. I walked over to the mirror. I had to admit that the fire nation had the best style (except for that ridiculous ponytail), and I left my hair down. It still stung a bit when I realized the last time I was in these clothes… the night I fled the fire nation and chose the life I wanted to lead.

I walked out the unlocked door and went to the dining room just as the guard had previously instructed me.

…

I heard the guards and rest of Zuko's crew talking amongst themselves as I approached the dining room, but the second I walked through the door, everyone became silent. It reminded me of the meeting I had led only yesterday, except the gazes of the people who became silent were very different. The members of the Resistance looked at me for leadership and were happy to see me. But this crew stared at me with… fear in their eyes? I smiled at this realization and assumed that Zuko told them about me. I was glad they knew my reputation and what I was capable of, that meant that no one would try anything stupid.

They were all seated around six long tables in the large metal dining room. At the middle table, I saw that two seats were empty; one at the head of the table, and one next to it. The only person in the room who wasn't wearing a uniform sat on the right hand of the empty seat at the head of the table. He had gray hair in a semi-ponytail with the rest draping down in traditional fire nation style. He had a receding hairline and kind eyes. He looked up at me. He was the only one who smiled at me and didn't look afraid. He motioned for me to sit in front of him, in the empty chair left of the other empty seat at the head of the table. I walked over, sat down, and heard whispers all around me.

"I am Iroh," the kind man said, and I recognized his voice from the night before. He was the one who had tried calming down Zuko when we found out that Zuko and I would have to share a room.

"The great General Iroh," I nodded. I knew who he was. I'm sure almost everyone in the fire nation knew who he was.

He smiled, pleased that I knew of him.

"Retired general," he added.

"I'm-," I began, but he cut me off.

"I'm sure everyone knows who you are, Kimi," he said smiling, looking around at the men surrounding us. I followed his gaze as the men were all still staring at me, and once I met their eyes, they would look away. "You are quite famous here," he said slightly laughing.

"Or rather infamous," I murmured.

I just realized the food that was in front of me. There was plenty of meats, cheeses, fruits, and more lined along all of the tables.

"Help yourself," Iroh said, motioning for me to take some food.

I nodded. "Thank you," I said. I normally refused to speak to fire nation people in a tone that wasn't either sarcastic or threatening, but I was starting to like Iroh. He seemed very kind and unlike any other person I knew in the fire nation.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love some," I said.

He seemed pleased with my answer.

As he poured the tea, he said, "I'm sorry the tea on this ship is not the best I have prepared, but it is still decent. I have quite a love for tea, so I have high standards."

I took a sip and it was actually good, not at all as bad as he made it sound. "It tastes wonderful," I remarked. Wow, I was actually being nice to a member of the fire nation. Things sure do change quickly.

He proceeded to ask me what my favorite type of tea was, and when I responded ginseng, his face glowed with delight. Apparently that was his favorite, too. He said that he'd buy some the next time the ship stopped at a trading port and that he would make it for me. After I thanked him, he continued to eat his breakfast.

The fear I saw in the men's eyes when I walked in made me confident that no one would try anything. But, of course, there's always one…

"Hey," I turned to my left to see a member of the crew, who looked to be in his early twenties, sitting next to me. I gave him a cold glance and turned back to my tea. Just because I was civil to one fire nation member didn't mean it changed my views on everything about the fire nation.

"It's not very nice to ignore me like that," he whispered in my ear. I continued to ignore him.

I felt a hand on my thigh, and I snapped.

The same leg he decided to feel suddenly lashed under the table, and into the legs of his chair, knocking the chair from under him in one swift movement. He fell into his food on the table and proceeded to fall to the floor. I did this all while continuing to look forward, sipping my tea peacefully.

I heard an "ah!" as he fell to the floor and a couple laughs from the few soldiers sitting around him (I assumed were his friends since they all helped him up and I heard them say, "She showed you, dude!") Everyone else just stared astonished. I ignored them and continued to eat my breakfast.

"It's your first day aboard the ship, and you're already harassing my crew?" I turned to see Zuko making his way to the seat next to me, the seat at the head of the middle table.

"Next time a member of your crew tries anything again, I'll do more than that," I said glancing down at the crewmember that was still trying to get up from his fall with the help of his friends.

Zuko sat down and we all ate in silence, except for Iroh trying to make conversation once in awhile. Zuko finished his breakfast quickly and walked out of the room before I could even see him go. Iroh followed shortly after him. I took my time finishing my breakfast, well aware of the stares I was still receiving from the rest of the crew.

I walked out of the room and onto the deck to get some fresh air, finding Zuko practicing his firebending. A few guards stood near the doors that led from the main hallway and onto the deck. I also saw Iroh, who stood at the far right end of the deck, carefully watching Zuko. I didn't want to distract them, so I moved silently next to one of the guards, who I stiffened when he realized I was there.

I watched Zuko intently. I was impressed by the fluidity and grace of his movements. He was one of the better firebenders I have seen, but all his movements seemed fueled by anger, and he performed them with an intensity almost as if he were trying to prove himself…

Zuko's POV

"Zuko! Don't let anger fuel your movements!" I heard my uncle shout from in front of me on the deck.

"I know what I'm doing, uncle!" I yelled frustrated.

I kept repeating the sequence he had taught me, but he continued to look displeased.

"Your uncle is right," said a voice from behind me. I snapped my head around and saw that Kimi was standing there next to the guards, looking at me. I just glared at her and sent a fire blast her way, which she easily dodged.

"Your emotions will only distract you, and keep you from controlling the fire properly."

I've been training all my life, and she said I can't control fire properly? I yelled out and continued to send blasts her way, one after another, all of which she managed to dodge. Exasperated, I sent another, larger blast of fire her way. Instead of dodging it this time, she took control of it, and as the flames turned purple, sent it back to me so strongly, it knocked me to the ground.

I stood up, regaining my balance.

I sighed indignantly, and began working on the sequence my uncle was teaching me before Kimi interrupted. I saw her exit the deck out of the corner of my eye.

Kimi's POV

"I was just trying to help him," I thought to myself as I exited the deck. I couldn't just sit there and watch him take out all his emotions through his firebending. If he lost control of his emotions while bending, the scope of the damage he'd cause would be irreversible…

I walked back to my/Zuko's quarters, and searched for something to do.


End file.
